


Boyfriend with Surprises

by SyupeoBWanna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyupeoBWanna/pseuds/SyupeoBWanna
Summary: You and Ong Seongwu have been dating for almost a year. But, everyday still a surprise for you. He always show a different and unexpected side of him. It make you love him more. He’s staying with his best friend that he knows from an art school and in weekend, he will stay at your house. One day, you got a call from his closest dongsaeng, Daniel. He told you that Ong Seongwu is sick. So, you decide to visit your sick boyfriend.





	Boyfriend with Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fluffy fics. So, I'm sorry if it's not very fluffy. Hahahaha  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors or typos. My english is not very good tho.  
> I just hope you enjoy!

\---------------------------------Your House------------------------------------

 

Author’s POV

It’s been 6 days since you didn’t meet your boyfriend. He only texted you last night, saying that he is busy this week and couldn’t spend time with you at your house. That’s the last thing you heard from him. He’s not even replying your text asking if he’s eaten. You miss him so much, so you decide to look at your picture with him on your shared laptop. He always take your picture together everytime you guys went out for date. He even save it in different folder and named it by the date you went out together. You asked him for the reason and he said, “I want to remember everyday I spent with you. I want to keep this as a part of our sweet memories together. Plus, you are a forgetful girl. You might forget that we went out that day.”, he giggled and pat your head. That is one of the surprise for you because you never expect he is that type of person. While you are scrolling through all the folders, your phone rings.

You got a called from Daniel, “Noona, I want to inform you something. Seongwu didn’t let any of us to tell you but I feel like I have to.”, you are a bit nervous but try to act calm and ask Daniel to continue. “Seongwu hyung is not feeling well. He’s been sick since last night. He warned us to not tell you but I think I have to let you know since he’s been murmuring your name in his sleep since morning. If you want to come, I can go and pick you up.”, you are shocked by the news but you still calm. You only asked Daniel to send their address to you and you will go there by yourself. You decide to cook a chicken porridge for him.

 

\----------------------------Seongwu’s House-------------------------------

 

Author’s POV

You are welcomed by Minhyun at the door. You know them because you’ve met them many times before. But, this is your first time going to their shared house. You are kind of amazed to see how clean the house with 11 males can be. When you enter the house, everyone greet you. You asked them, “Did he take his medicine yet?”, and Jisung said he don’t even want to eat. So, Jisung asked Daniel to bring you to his shared room with Seongwu. When you enter the room you can see that Seongwu is resting and sleeping soundly on his bed. Daniel left you alone with him.

You sit beside his bed and placed your hand on his forehead. You can feel that his body temperature is high. You saw him moving and he open his eyes looking at you, “My DDeongwu, how are you feeling? They said you still didn’t take your medicine. How can you get well if you didn’t take your medicine?”, you said to him with full of concerns. He asked how did you know that he is sick and and he keep insisting that you should not have come because he’s fine. He even make a joke saying he didn’t want you to come because he know that you will nagged at him, “Jagi-ya, don’t worry. I’m fine. But, since you are here, I have a request.”, he said while looking at you. “Can you sleep with me? I need to cuddle when I’m sick.”, he said with a pout.

There, another surprise. Unexpected sides of him appear again. You giggled at his cute action, “Aigoo.. My DDeongwu is so cute when he is sick. You should thanked Daniel for telling me that you are sick or else you will never get to cuddle with me... Okay, I will. But you have to eat this porridge and your medicine first.”, you said while patting his head. “But you are my medicine.”, you are blushing by his comment. “Stop with the excuses Baby. You still need to eat this porridge and your medicine.”, you went out to prepare the porridge and bring it back to Seongwu. He unexpectedly did aegyo saying he want you to feed him. You heart racing like crazy because this is the first time he did aegyo to you but you are trying to stay calm. You feed him the porridge and his medicine after that.

When you stand up to go to the kitchen to wash the dishes, he hold your hand, “Cuddle.”, he said while pouting and looking at you with his puppy eyes. He said you can wash that later and force you to cuddle with him. He pull you to his side and he start hugging you, “I miss you so much Babyboo. Thank you for coming to me today and you don’t have to worry. I will get better tomorrow. I feel energized after you fed me the porridge that you cook for me. I promise I will bring you to more fun places after this. I love you Sweetheart, Honey-boo, My Love.”, he said while hugging you tighter. You couldn’t stop smiling, “I love you too. Please don’t get sick again Oppa. I hate to see-“, he stopped you with a light peck on your lips with his eyes closed. You are blushing, “You are so noisy. I want to sleep. But, I still can kiss you if you want.”, he open his eyes and give you a sweet smile. You both are giggling and end up sleeping after sharing some more sweet moment together. Deep inside your heart, you are grateful to have a sweet boyfriend like Ong Seongwu.

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's boring. I would love to read your comments. Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is also my first time posting fic here. Idk how to tag ong seongwoo. It didn't appear when i tag his name. I'm post using phone btw, can someone help me? Teach me how this thing works? Lmao


End file.
